


[ART] Ghastly Murders in the East End

by Cheese_kun



Category: DCU
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese_kun/pseuds/Cheese_kun
Summary: Illustrations for dippkip's fanfiction "Ghastly Murders in the East End" as part of the Superbat Big Bang 2017. Check out the amazing fic!





	[ART] Ghastly Murders in the East End

**Author's Note:**

> Read the story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11213103/chapters/25049334)

__  


_First Meeting_

* * *

 

__

_The Bat of London_

* * *

 

__

_Something There_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear the story is a thriller. I don't know how I ended up drawing fluff.  
> Anyways, I was super blessed to be able to work with this amazing author. And I gotta thank everyone on the SBB Discord group for being super supportive and amusing. This Bang has pushed me to finally complete an artwork in a very very long time. So yeah :)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://grandaddykink.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kingypapa)


End file.
